Remembering Grace
by Sri Starlz
Summary: Hi, I'm hosting my first-ever CONTEST! Details inside. Please enter :D CONTEST NOW CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's me, Sri. :D**

**Okay. Because I'm in the mood, I'm hosting my first ever CONTEST! *cheers* (I've entered three in this July already, and I decided it was time I hosted one. xD)**

* * *

_Topic/Theme: _Grace. Not gracefulness, Grace Cahill. Your story has to center around any one event in Grace's life that she supposedly experienced as she's experiencing it; examples would be Hope's or Amy's birth, or Grace's own marriage. I've put in a short oneshot below the contest details as an example, too.

_Rating: _The rating can be anywhere from K to T. No M fics.

_Length: _Just one-shots, but if you need another chapter to finish up the story, that's perfectly alright. No stories with three or more chapters, please.

_Number of Words:_ Anywhere from 500 up.

* * *

Other:

1) The contest will be withdrawn if there are less than four entries.

2) Review this if you are going to enter, and PM me after you post your story, please. Also, mention that it's an entry in your summary.

3) If you have any questions, feel free to let me know in the reviews.

* * *

Prizes!:

**First place:** The typical oneshot by yours truly on whatever you want that's 39 Clues-related, and a review on every 39 Clues story you've written. :)

**Second place: **A drabble on your favorite 39 Clues couple, and a review on any five of your 39C stories.

**Third place: **A poem on anything 39 Clues-related you want, and a review on any four of your 39C stories.

**Consolation prize: **Reviews on any three of your stories.

* * *

_**Last date to submit contest entries:** _August 26, 2013.

_**Winners will be announced on:**_August 31, 2013.

* * *

**Example Oneshot**

Grace was, for once, at home in Boston, enjoying a peaceful summer afternoon with a glass of mango juice. She was sitting on the porch with her daughter, Hope, watching her grandchildren play in the grass just below them.

"How did you and Arthur do in Australia, Hope?" Grace enquired for the millionth time, eager to find out what exactly had happened.

Hope sighed. "Mother, I already told you- everything went according to plan. All Cahill business-" she lowered her voice here- "was taken care of. The world will not see the full serum assembled any time soon. The only thing Arthur regrets is not being able to see Shep, his cousin."

Grace smiled. "He must go see Shep soon, Hope. All this Cahill stuff will wear him down by inches."

Hope laughed. "But look at you, Mother! You've been doing 'Cahill stuff' all your life, and you're still strong and healthy, aren't you?"

Grace chuckled and changed the subject. "The dear children look so well, don't they?"

"Yes, Amy's already showing great responsibility, even though she's just six. Dan's still playful, but after all, it's his time to have fun."

"Let them enjoy their life while they can, Hope." Grace sighed. "You and I both know this world holds far too much for them to handle in the future."

~~~###***###~~~###***###~~~

Ian Kabra peered cautiously around the bush. He recognized Grace and Aunty Hope, having seen them at reunions before, as well as Amy and Dan. He bided his time, waiting for the right moment to strike.

He thought back to his conversation with his Mum back in London.

_"Ian. This is the first mission I'm giving you- don't worry, there will be many more to go," Isabel had said sweetly. _

_Ian had grinned expectantly. "My first mission? What am I to do?" _

_"We are going to Boston, Ian, where that old bat Grace lives." _

_"Another reunion?" Ian's expression dropped a bit. Reunions were not fun, especially since Natalie had grown old enough to walk and was constantly tagging behind him, losing her expensive little purse and crying for it. _

_"No, not a reunion." Isabel smiled. "Your job is to find out where Aunty Hope and Uncle Arty came back from a week ago." _

_"Can I... just go ask them?" _

_Isabel's face darkened. "For shame, Ian. This is a job for a master spy. I would have sent one of my more experienced agents, but I thought you needed more training than you've gotten so far, and as they say, experience is the best teacher." _

_"Alright, Mum." _

And so he'd flown to Boston with his Mum and Natalie. Now he was snooping around the mansion alone, trying to eavesdrop on their conversations.

_This is no good, _he realized._ I have to get _into_ the mansion to listen properly. _

He remembered a window in the library, and ran around to the side to find it, carefully staying just inside the trees. He found the window and scrambled up onto the wide ledge, disconnected the alarm carefully with a twig, opened it, and climbed in. He found a big shelf to hide behind and crouched down.

Minutes passed, seeming like hours. Finally, he got up and decided boldly to step outside the library and sneak around a bit. No sooner had he crossed the doorstep, though, than he heard a voice around the corner, humming.

Instinctively, he turned to the other side, preparing to run. The person got closer... and closer... and turned the corner.

Ian caught a glimpse of jade-green eyes and red hair as he fled. Behind him, he heard a startled yelp. "_Ian Kabra?!" _

Not bothering to answer, he ran to the other end of the hallway, cursing himself. He turned the corner at top speed- and bumped into someone.

~~~###***###~~~###***###~~~

Grace looked down in surprise at the dark-headed British six-year-old. She caught him by the shoulders firmly before he could run away again, and faced him.

"Ian, dear? What are you doing here?"

Ian looked at her, gorgeous amber eyes wide and a tiny bit scared. "Um, we were in Boston, so I c-came to borrow a book from your library."

Grace was impressed. Just six, and already an expert liar. "Oh, Ian. Then why were you barreling around the corner in that manner?"

"B-because I saw Saladin..."

Just then, Amy ran up. _"Ian?! _What are you doing here, and why'd you run from me?!"

"Uh, I thought Saladin might be with you," Ian finished lamely. He knew the game was up.

Grace sighed. "Ian, follow me. Amy, I'll come to the library later to talk to you."

Amy nodded and went back to her precious books. Ian looked up at Grace. "Yes, ma'am?"

Grace led Ian to her study and bade him sit in a chair in front of the desk. "Alright, Ian. We can talk here, and whatever you tell me shall never reach other ears."

"Wh-what do you want to know?"

"I already know why you're here," Grace said. She knew Isabel had sent him, hungering for information.

"You do?!"

"I do. I believe you want to know where my daughter and her husband came back from a week ago."

Ian stared, open-mouthed, forgetting his guard for a moment. Then he sighed. "Please, tell me. My Mum..." He shuddered at the thought of going back to her empty-handed.

Grace's heart ached for the poor boy, but she couldn't risk giving away the right information to _Isabel. _"Ian, you could have just asked us. We would've told you. There's no reason to go snooping around the house for this. Hope and Arthur went to New Zealand."

It was close- too close- to Australia. Grace sighed again. "Alright, Ian. You may go back to your Mum now, and tell her they went to New Zealand. Remember, this meeting never happened."

Ian nodded fiercely. "This meeting never happened."

Grace escorted Ian to the back door of the mansion and watched him set off into the distance, back to the five-star hotel his Mum was staying at. She searched her heart, and realized she wasn't exactly _sorry_ for giving Ian such a valuable clue, even if it might get her family in trouble. Her deed of kindness toward Ian lifted her spirits, and she watched the sun set over the woods peacefully.

* * *

**Have fun Remembering Grace! :D Again, feel free to PM me with any questions, or just leave them in the reviews. :) **

**~Sri**


	2. Updates and Info

**A/N: Hello, dears. I'm back to update you on what is going on with the contest! :D **

* * *

First off, thanks so much to all you lovely people who posted entries. Since this is my first contest, it really means a lot to me. I was thrilled at every single PM I got from people saying they'd posted, and I rushed off to read and review, dropping all other tasks. Thank you all. :)

* * *

I'm giving you a list of the people who posted and the titles of their entries. Feel free to read and review your rivals' stories, and think upon your chances of winning. :3

_Friends Forever_ - The Gone Angel

_Love Advice_ - Amikutridtristine Cahill 2000

_Checkmate_ - Rustling of Leaves

_To Belong_ - divergentvictor

_The 39 Clues Oneshots: Remembering Grace_ - Rupsoccer

_Birthday Gifts_ - demigod39cluesfan

_There's Still Hope_ - Sunnycanary

_When You're Left Alone_ - KatnissCahill

* * *

**DEADLINE NEWS: **

Yes, the deadline IS today, August 26th. I'll really start thinking about whose entry is best, and which ones come in after, and all. But if anyone needs more time, I'll give you an extension. PM me to let me know you are still interested and would like a bit more time to finish your entry. :)

If you would like an extension, you have until August 29th to post your entry. Please do PM me, though, so I know.

* * *

**PRIZES NEWS:**

It was recently brought to my attention that I might be partial, because if the winner I chose had a lot of stories, I would have to R&R every single one. So, 'naturally', I would pick someone who had a low number of stories.

THIS IS SO NOT TRUE. People, I'm not that low. This contest and you all mean a lot to me, and I would never be partial just because I don't want to review. I like reading stories and reviewing, anyway. I will not be influenced by anything except story quality in my decision.

But I'm changing the prizes up just a tiny bit, in any case.

**First place:** The typical oneshot by yours truly on whatever you want that's 39 Clues-related, and a review on every 39 Clues story you've written. :)

**Second place:** A drabble on your favorite 39 Clues couple, and a review on about three-quarters of your 39C stories.

**Third place:** A poem on anything 39 Clues related you want, and a review on about half of your 39 Clues stories.

**Consolation prize:** Reviews on around a quarter of your 39 Clues stories.

* * *

The purpose of this contest was to remember that amazing old lady, Grace Cahill. I've seen less and less of her in this archive lately, and I decided she should not be forgotten- hence, this contest. Your stories helped me really think about Grace and understand her. OOCness brought out new sides we didn't know about. Grace was a wonderful woman, and she will live on in this archive. :)

* * *

**Again, thanks so much to all of you who entered! Know that I really appreciate it, and enjoyed reading and reviewing the entries that flowed in. **

**Ciao for now! :D**

**~Sri**


	3. Winners!

**Hi... *waves* *stares nervously into angry faces of participants***

**I am so SORRY, guys, you don't know how sorry I am. I've been freaking out because my internet blocked FFN, and my dad couldn't set up the Wifi hotspot until today. D: I know the results were due six days ago... *cringes***

**Thanks to Rustling of Leaves for posting that technical difficulties message from me on her story. :3 **

**But, honestly, you don't want to be kept in suspense any longer, with my pointless blabber. So, let's move on to the... WINNERS! **

* * *

_Before that, though, I do have to say this. All the entries were incredible, and I'm so, so happy people actually entered my contest. Not just any people, too; I had some of the best ever authors on Fanfiction participating. :3 You are all awesome, and please do not hate me after this because you didn't win... I had SUCH a hard time picking four entries 'cause I wanted to pick tons more... I swear I wasn't influenced by anything. :) _

* * *

**Consolation Prize: **

(I told y'all I had a hard time choosing, right? That's why there's THREE consolation prizes... I loved all of these entries:)

_Birthday Gifts_ by demigod39cluesfan!

_There's Still Hope _by Sunnycanary!

_Friends Forever _by The Gone Angel!

* * *

**Third Place: **

(This fic was so good I almost cried. :3)

_To Belong _by divergentvictor!

* * *

**Second Place: **

(This fic was so good I was laughing. xD)

_Sweet Tooth _by bluester007!

* * *

**And finally...**

**First Place:**

(This fic was beautifully thought out and extremely well written. :D)

_Checkmate_ by Rustling of Leaves!

* * *

**Congratulations, everyone who won! And to those people who didn't win... Don't hate me. It was really hard to choose, because all your entries were so good. :) **

**LOL I was supposed to pick four, but I fit in six. xD xD **

**Winners, please review or PM me with what you want for your oneshot/drabble/poem, and excuse me if I post it late... I already told you of my Internet problems. 8/ **

**Grace was very well remembered. I love how people thought more about her, because I had this feeling she was being forgotten... I hope she'll show up more in this archive from now on. :)**

**Congratulations, thanks, cheers, and goodbye! :)**

**~Sri**


End file.
